


Baby's First Christmas

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Baby Peter Parker, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/M, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark and Steve's Biological Child, Post Mpreg, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: The Avengers celebrate Christmas with their newest team member. Part 2 of Baby Stark!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 281





	Baby's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all are enjoying a wonderful time! I decided to add another superfamily Christmas fic. This one is a follow up to the other one I posted: Baby Stark. Hope you all enjoy it!

The Avengers are gathered in the communal living room, a mixture of laughter and chatter filling the large space. Getting the whole team together was rare; with a majority of the team avenging Earth and others protecting their own planet, it made coming together difficult. But they somehow managed to find the time to come together during the holidays. They had always considered each other a family, but there was something special about being together over the holidays that made their family have a sense of normalcy.

Christmas was brighter this year, more so than the year before. The twinkling lights that decorated the compound inside and out didn’t play a role in the newfound brightness; even the large tree adorned with ornaments and strings of lights wasn’t responsible for the burst of joy. The newest member of the team had made this year special.

Like every other room in the compound, the large living area was decorated perfectly for the holiday season. The were still final touches that needed to be made, which the team had no problem completing.

A classic Christmas song is playing in the background, almost getting lost in the multiple conversations circulating around the room. The large pine tree in the corner of the room glows, illuminating the space with its gleaming lights. Its missing the star on top and a few ornaments have yet to be placed, but it’s coming together.

Tony and Steve have taken it upon themselves to finish the tree, letting their teammates assist elsewhere. Bruce and Natasha are situated in the middle of the room, digging through the various totes of Christmas decorations. Wanda and Vision are in the small adjoining kitchen, filling the space with the sweet smell of sugar cookies.

It’s a domestic sight, one that never seemed possible with the famous group, but they were just like any other family. Despite their unique abilities and the chaotic lives they lived, they could be just like everyone else.

The newest member of the superfamily cooed happily from his baby swing, small legs kicking out excitedly from the array of bright lights decorating the space around him. Natasha is the first to notice the soft sounds her nephew makes, and she smiles, gently reaching out to caress his tiny hand. Deep, brown eyes are meeting sparkling green ones, then Natasha receives a toothless grin.

Natasha’s smile grows “Hey, cutie,” she says, softly, earning another soft coo in response. “You wanna get out of there, huh?”

Peter kicks his legs out again and Natasha carefully takes her nephew into her arms. He’s placed in her lap, eyes roaming around the room curiously. This was all new to him, it was his first Christmas after all.

He grows more excited from the new smells and sounds, squirming slightly in his aunt’s arms. His attention is immediately drawn to the two people just a few feet away, and he babbles excitedly.

Steve turns toward the sound, smiling widely when he realizes the sounds his son produces are for him and his husband.

“Someone missed you,” Natasha explains when Steve comes over to retrieve his son. “He still loves me more, though.”

“Only because you spoil him.” Steve tells her, and he takes Peter into his arms. Peter visibly relaxes from the familiar touch, and he rests his head over his papa’s shoulder.

Natasha doesn’t deny it. “Of course I do. That’s my job.”

“I told her to tone it down,” Bruce says. He’s still digging through the tote, only half participating in the current conversation. Natasha whips her head in his direction, sending a glare his way. Bruce looks up, meeting her narrowed eyes and he turns a shade much different from the one his team has seen before. “I mean, except for right now. It’s Christmas.”

“Maybe you should tone it down, Nat. Does he really need all those presents?” Steve makes a gesture toward the tree and Natasha’s eyes follow.

Natasha holds her hands up.“Don’t look at me. I haven’t even finished wrapping yet.”

“Guilty.” Tony is coming over, having decided that the tree could wait. “Pete deserves whatever his little heart desires.”

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. “He’s also four-months-old, Tony. He doesn’t understand any of this.”

Tony frowns. “Way to kill the mood, Cap,” he tells his husband, then he’s turning toward his son. “Did Papa dampen our Christmas spirit? Yes, he did.”

Peter babbles in response, and Tony reaches out for him, smiling brightly when his son is placed in his outstretched arms. “Come on, Pete. Let’s go check on those cookies,” Tony says, taking his son with him to the small kitchen.

“Guess I’m stuck doing the tree,” Steve huffs, eyes drifting in the direction of the unfinished tree. It should have been completed weeks ago, but with their busy jobs and his new role as a father, most of their Christmas traditions had been set aside.

“Relax, Steve,” Natasha says and she rises to her feet. “You still have me.”

“And me,” Bruce adds. He frowns and glances down at the tote beside him. “Although, I can’t find the star from last year.”

“One star coming up.” Sam is entering the room, carrying another tote. Bucky and Clint are behind him, both carrying totes of their own.

Bucky sets his down beside the tree with a huff. “Why the hell do you have so many Christmas decorations?”

“I think that question is for Tony,” Steve replies with a grin. “He loves to go all out.”

“Here’s your damn star,” Sam says, removing the lid of the tote to reveal an abundance of ornaments and a gold star on top of the pile.

Clint is digging through the tote he brought, shaking his head at what he finds. “Damn. Stark sure loves Christmas, huh? Look at all this crap!”

Steve peers into the tote, reaching inside to retrieve the familiar stocking he remembers his husband hanging the year before. He runs a finger over the stitched letters, lips curving into a smile. “Yeah, he does. Now anyway,” he says.

Tony had never been a huge fan of this time of year. It was difficult for him to find joy in a holiday that revolves around family and the happiness that comes with being with loved ones. It wasn’t until he got the team and Steve did he change his perspective on the holiday. And now since having Peter, Tony was doing everything in his power to give his son the Christmas he never had.

Clint gestures for the stocking and Steve hands it over. He studies in closely, then he’s laughing. “Baby Stark?” he reads the name across the front. “I forgot this was little Petey’s first stocking.”

“It’s cute.” Natasha smiles and snatches it from his hand.

“Yeah sure, but are we really going to ignore the fact that it sounds like that Baby Shark song?”

“Please don’t,” Steve begs, knowing damn well that Clint would start singing the song. He may be a man out of time, but even he knew about the annoying tune and the last thing he wanted was to have it stuck in his head. He had Tony to thank for the first time.

Clint grins, and for a moment Steve expects to hear the song, but Natasha keeps him from following through. One punch to the arm wipes that grin right off Clint’s face.

“Okay, okay!” He grips his throbbing arm, frowning from the smug smirk on Natasha’s face. “Just don’t hit me anymore.”

“Don’t give me a reason,” Natasha says with a wink. She gives Steve the stocking, then she’s turning away to assist Bruce with the rest of the decorations.

Steve takes the rest of the stockings from the bin and puts them to the side, making a mental note to hang them up in his own apartment.

Tony returns to Steve’s side, Peter still held tightly in one arm and a frosted cookie in his free hand. “You’re missing out. Vision makes a pretty good cookie. He’s getting better.”

Steve smiles and carefully takes Peter into his arms. “I’ll have to try one, but first we need to finish that tree.”

Tony pouts, clearly enjoying the small break from decorating. “Fine,” he says, the pout still on his lips. “But only if Pete helps me.”

He doesn’t wait for a reply from his husband, and he carries Peter over to the tree, chuckling at his son’s reaction to the twinkling lights. Peter’s eyes are just as bright and he babbles, the gibberish sounds making no sense to anyone but himself. His small hand reaches out, tiny fingers grasping the Captain America ornament.

“You know exactly who that is huh, Pete?” Tony smiles when Peter’s happy sounds rise in volume, and he presses a kiss to his son’s head. “Yeah. I love him, too.”

“I think he needs his own ornament,” Steve says, coming over to join his little family.

“I think you might be right. I got him a new stocking, though. That other one is too small and reminds me of that stupid shark song.”

Steve hangs his head with a sigh. “I swear I wasn’t thinking about the song when I had it made. And in my defense, we didn’t know Baby Stark was going to be Peter.”

“I know. Maybe next time use both our names,” Tony suggests and Steve raises a brow.

“Next time, huh?”

Tony shrugs. “Just an idea.”

The tree is finally completed when Thor arrives to the compound. His baritone voice is something the youngest Avenger isn’t accustomed to, and it doesn’t fail to startle him. Peter is quieted down quickly, and soon he is warming up to his uncle.

“He’s getting so big.” Thor beams at the sight of his nephew. Peter looked ridiculously small nestled in the god’s large arms, but it’s been a while since Thor had last seen him. “He used to be so tiny.”

“He’s still pretty small,” Steve tells him. He keeps a watchful gaze on his son and teammate, desperately hoping that Peter doesn’t react negatively toward the god. When Peter doesn’t, Steve is able to relax.

“There’s cookies and eggnog,” Tony says, making a quick gesture toward the kitchen. “You know if you want any.”

“I think I’d like to try this eggnog. Is it more egg or nog?” Thor questions and he follows Tony to the kitchen.

Steve sighs, watching as his son is yet again whisked away. He understands that his team loved and adored Peter, but there were times when he wanted his son all to himself. He reminds himself that he still has later to spend with both his son and husband.

“You know you could just ask for him back.” Natasha joins Steve in finishing up the tree. “He’s your kid.”

“I know. But I do like him spending time with everyone. The team is his family too,” Steve says.

“Yeah.” Natasha smiles. “We love that little guy. When are you giving us another kid to spoil?”

Steve rolls his eyes playfully and shakes his head.

The loud giggle that fills the room has both Steve and Natasha turning their heads in the direction of the sound. Peter is laughing, his very first laugh, and Steve smiles widely at the sound. Clint is playing with him, which is nothing new, but it’s what he’s singing that has Peter giggling.

“Baby Stark do do do do do Baby Stark.”

Steve sighs heavily. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“I’ll do it,” Natasha offers.

* * *

It’s late when Steve does finally get some time alone with his husband and son. The rest of the team had gone to bed, leaving the common room all to Steve and Tony. The room is quieter now, the only sound that could be heard was the soft music still playing in the background.

Tony and Steve are curled up on one of the sofas with Peter lying on Tony’s chest. He’s worn out from the busy day and now fast asleep. Steve leans closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his son’s head.

“The kiddo’s out,” Tony says, softly.

Steve nods his head in agreement. “Yeah, he did a lot.”

“Wait until tomorrow. He’s gonna be so excited.”

“Tony, he doesn’t really understand.”

“I know, I know. Okay, so maybe I’m the one excited. It’s our first Christmas with him.” Tony gently strokes up and down his son’s back, smiling when Peter wiggles in his sleep, small grunts slipping past his pouty lips.

“Yeah.” Steve rests his head over Tony’s shoulder. “Probably our best Christmas yet.”

“Nah. We’re gonna have a lot of good ones. But he has made this Christmas brighter. I can’t wait to spend more like this with you and Pete. I love you both so much.”

“We love you, too. Merry Christmas, Tony.”

“Merry Christmas, Steve.”

Tony leans over to connect their lips, pulling away when Peter stirs in his sleep, a small giggle escaping him. Both Steve and Tony chuckle.

“Merry Christmas, Peter,” Tony whispers, giving his son a kiss. “Daddy loves you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love writing about the whole team together! And of course Stony, Superfamily and baby Peter! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
